


Оттенки спектра

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, СПК - Freeform, ангст, в характере, не-AU, хомсики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: "Хэл чувствует себя безликим кусочком паззла, окруженным со всех сторон такими же пустыми деталями, если не абсолютно одинаковыми, то очень похожими друг на друга".
Relationships: Халле Лиднер/Мэлло
Kudos: 2





	Оттенки спектра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106359) by [valenstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne). 



"Мы все - кусочки мозаики", - думает Хэл, сидя в штаб-квартире СПК и глядя, как Ниа складывает на полу очередной белый прямоугольник. Или это всегда один и тот же?  
Все паззлы, которые он с такой тщательностью собирает, неизменно белые, без картинок, словно изображают пустое пространство. Хэл знает, что Ниа предпочитает их обычным, потому что они сложнее, как сложны все задачи, которые он решает. Но иногда ей хочется заменить их картинками, расцветить красками, чтобы как-то разбавить эту постоянную слепящую белизну.  
Чтобы поговорить о деле Киры, Ниа разыгрывает всю ситуацию с помощью пальчиковых кукол, которых он изготавливает собственноручно. Каждая кукла означает одного из ключевых игроков, но Хэл не ощущает себя даже одной из этих кукол. Ведь кукла, по крайней мере - прообраз настоящей жизни, ярко раскрашенная её иллюзия. Хэл чувствует себя безликим кусочком паззла, окруженным со всех сторон такими же пустыми деталями, если не абсолютно одинаковыми, то очень похожими друг на друга. Она, Джованни, Лестер, японская полиция - все они кусочки мозаики, и только Ниа может соединить их в одно целое, чтобы, шагнув на ровное белое поле, лицом к лицу встретиться с Кирой.  
Мэлло был совсем другим. Мэлло весь был - вспышка света, яркая и сияющая, так же как Ниа словно весь состоял из сдержанных и неярких тонов. Мэлло словно летел по жизни вспышкой сверхновой, окруженный кровью и славой, освещая собой все вокруг. Он оставлял яркие следы на всем, к чему притрагивался, и блеск их огня маскировал ожоги под ними.  
Хэл думает, что, если бы Мэлло захотел работать вместе с Ниа, а не против него, то вдвоем они были бы непобедимы, как неукротимая сила энергии и каменное спокойствие. Бесстрастная белизна Ниа - идеальный контрапункт пылающей ярости Мэлло.  
Но Мэлло слишком опасался стать одним из кусочков мозаики, боялся, что его яркие оттенки будут стерты, а края подточены под остальных, пока он не встанет на свое место в общей картине, еще одной крохотной и безликой частицей целого.  
Хэл думает, что быть как все - это единственное, чего боялся Мэлло.  
Последние два дня "дела Киры" были самыми тяжёлыми для Хэл. Тянулись мучительные часы, и слова неопределенности оседали вокруг нее, как снежные хлопья.  
Уже столько времени она провела в этой лишенной красок цитадели из металла и компьютеров, слушая, как Ниа объясняет свой план, который окончательно соединит белые кусочки паззла в единое целое. Даже когда она выходила на улицу, чтобы подвезти Аманэ и Моги, окружающий мир казался ей серым и тусклым. Она пыталась представлять себе Мэлло, думать о его жестоком сиянии, но, закрывая глаза, видела только шумящий огонь пожара.  
…В штабе громко тикают часы. Сидя на полу, Ниа вдавливает последний кусок в середину своего паззла и поднимает взгляд на Хэл. Его глаза - как две лужицы чёрных чернил.  
\- Пора, - произносит он.  
Хэл делает глубокий вдох. Она думает: "Вот мы и узнаем, подходят ли друг к другу кусочки".  
\- Идём.


End file.
